


С чего все началось

by winni_w



Category: TARANTINO Quentin - Works
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Квентин понял, что хочет сам снимать фильмы.<br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	С чего все началось

Сраный видеосалон – лучшее место в мире, и даже не спорьте, мазафакеры. Полки с кассетами, много полок с кассетами, туча пыли и крошечный прилавок с кассой – посрать негде! – лучшее место в мире.  
Квентин прятался за типа кафедрой, утрамбовывал себя в раздолбанное кресло и смотрел фильмы. За день фильмов пять – расслабуха, семь – неплохо, двенадцать – отличный марафон. Салон славился ассортиментом, посетители заходили часто, так что Тарантино быстро научился запоминать, что было перед паузой, и почему китаеза на остановленном кадре так странно пучил глаза, достигая размеров европейского прищура.  
Утром он трясся в автобусе на Манхэттен-Бич, брал большой капуччино с пончиком в соседней рыгаловке, открывал дверь «Видео-Архива». С этого как бы начинался его рабочий день. Продолжался он пятиминуткой ненависти. К мусору. Тарантино, в общем-то, не имел ничего против мусора, но тот раздражал хозяина и отпугивал клиентов, чтоб им икалось. Поэтому он проходил в конец зала и ставил капуччино с пончиком на прилавок. Это было сигналом: скукоженные останки пиццы летели в мусорку, метелка небрежно проходилась по кассетам, сигаретные бычки отправлялись в последнее путешествие через канализационный сток. Три раза в неделю еще просыпалась швабра с ведром воды. Все. Типа чисто. Капуччино, оставшись на поле битвы, праздновал большую победу.  
Тарантино цапал какую-нибудь кассету, снова здоровался с кофе и пончиком, брал их в руки и утрамбовывался в кресло. И щелкал "смотреть". Начинался прекрасный новый день.  
В этом-то салоне однажды случилось нечто, изменившее всю его жизнь.

Это был вечер, четверг, и это был Zero Women: Red Handcliffs, милейший боевик с лапочками-японками. В этой франшизе рассказывалось про коварных агентесс, которые работали в нулевом отделе полиции и выслеживали с помощью своих прелестей нечистоплотных криминальных боссов. Японцы долго не морочились, они делали все очень просто: девушка танцевала, девушка выпивала, к ней подваливал бледнолицый, потом они шли в номер, он ее раздевал, – о, клевые сиськи! – а потом она, внезапно протрезвев, говорила ему, что он попался. Фоточки компроматные предъявляла, к примеру. Нормальные такие боевики.  
На улице шел дождь, и хоть бы кто шел по Манхеттен-Бич, так что Тарантино целый час сидел и смотрел Zero Women. И вот настал момент, когда девушка протрезвела.  
Японочка, уже раздетая, резко открыла подведенные глаза и колюче посмотрела на бледнолицего. Тарантино испытал неловкое ощущение, что подлым боссом оказался он сам. Японочка поднялась с кровати – полный экран обалденных грудей и стройных бедер! – и перешагнула через границу телевизора. Прямо на прилавок Тарантино. Прямо села ему на колени, раздвинув свои шикарные ноги.  
Квентин, не будь дурак, освободил руки от пиццы и распахнул объятия. Но японочка проигнорировала их и произнесла мужским голосом (это был плохой одноголосый перевод):  
– Квентин.  
– Вау! – сказал Квентин.  
– Не вау, а Аматерасу, богиня любви.  
– Аматерасу!  
– Квентин.  
– Аматерасу!  
– Заткнись и слушай внимательно, Квентин, – за гнусавым мужицким баритоном слышалось японское чириканье, и это казалось вполне нормальным. – Я пришла к тебе, чтобы ты понял: в вашем сраном европейском кино нет азиаток.  
– Нет, почему, вот на прошлой неделе я видел...  
– Наши девушки все на вторых ролях. Нигде нет ярких азиатских персонажей. Квентин, ты же не думаешь, что это правильно?  
Японочка, то есть Аматерасу угрожающе посмотрела на него, и Тарантино как-то не решился возражать, хотя та и сидела у него на коленях, поэтому только согласно кивнул.  
– Квентин, вот тебе мое поручение: сними фильм, в котором действовали бы яркие женщины. Некоторые из них должны быть японками. Ты все понял?  
– Да, богиня любви! А что мне за это будет?  
– Не наглей, Квентин, – улыбнулась японочка. – Просто сделай это. А уж я отблагодарю.  
Она прильнула к нему и страстно поцеловала. Но едва Квентин попробовал схватить ее за задницу, как Аматерасу исчезла, и он облапал только свои колени.  
Дождь барабанил по витрине, в телевизоре пойманный бледнолицый трепался уже с копами, а Квентин задумался о прохладном душе. Он вышел на крыльцо и закурил. Брызги рикошетили с асфальта ему на брюки. Мимоезжие машины не замедляли скорость на лужах, но тротуар тут положили широкий, поэтому до Тарантино не долетало. Он вдохнул свежий влажный воздух чисто вымытого города и сказал:  
– Это будет называться "Убить Билла".  
Вот с чего все началось, а не с Санденса-Хуйденса, что бы Квентин потом ни рассказывал журналюгам.


End file.
